


The Line Begins to Blur

by Colossus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, OC, Original Character(s)
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colossus/pseuds/Colossus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Will'e her gün onu 'ertesi gün' öldüreceğini söylüyordu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Line Begins to Blur

**Author's Note:**

> Keyword için yazılmış bir hikayedir.  
> Keyword; kardeş  
> Şart; OC   
> Aslında hikaye buradaki prompt üzerinde yazıldı https://twitter.com/promptlar/status/578241276178481152 ama bir şekilde bu hale geldi jsaopkdas   
> Hiç editlemeden direk koydum. Yarın editlerim büyük ihtimalle gözden geçirip. Yanlışlarla dolu olabilir kusura bakmayın :3  
> Karakterler OCC olmuş olabilir. OC karakterim ne kadar oturdu bilmiyorum. Yetişşsin diye koştura koştura yazdım adeta. Bunlar, ne derler ona, bahane değil elbet ama olsun. :P Umarım beğenirsiniz.   
> https://play.spotify.com/track/4Yvk1dgJ4BQoUDGYKC9XBd  
> https://play.spotify.com/track/5mMBLwYANbZaAcT73kG43w

 

 

 

_Philip Glass – Prophecies_

Karanlık.

Will Graham’ın görebildiği tek şey buydu, hiç aydınlanmayan sonsuz bir karanlık… Kendisini sakinleştirmeye çalışarak birkaç dakika öylece durdu. Hatırladığı en son şey evinin kapısıydı, gerisini hatırlamıyordu. Daha doğrusu hatırlayamıyordu. Arada büyük bir boşluk vardı ve bunu dolduramıyordu.

Nefesini düzene soktuktan sonra etrafı dinledi. Ama havalandırmanın sesi dışında başka hiçbir şey duyamamıştı ve burnuna hafif bir rutubet kokusu geliyordu. Gözlerinin açık olup olmadığından emin olmak için gözlerini birkaç kez kırptı. Hayır, gözleri bağlanmıştı. İpeksi bir kumaş başının etrafında dolandırılmış ve sıkıca bağlanmıştı.

Will pek umutlu olmasa da ayağa kalkmayı denedi ama beklediği gibi ayağa kalkamamıştı. Oturduğu rahatsız sandalyeye sıkıca bağlanmıştı. Genç adam başını sandalyeye dayadı ve derin nefesler almaya çalıştı. Sakinleşmesi gerekiyordu.

Saatler sonra kapının açılmasıyla irkilen Will yaklaşan adımlarla artan korkusunu dizginlemeye çalıştı. Ancak bu konuda pek başarılı olduğu söylenemezdi. Topuklu ayakkabıların sesi kulaklarında çınlarken kolunda hissettiği ani acıyla küfretti. Omzundan tüm vücuduna bir sıcaklık yayılıyordu, Will bunun ne olduğunu bilecek kadar akıllı bir adamdı. Birazdan bayılacaktı. Kendini kaybetmeden önce kesik nefeslerle mırıldandı.

“Nerede- neredeyim ben-”

*

Hannibal Lecter, malikânesindeki geniş ofisinde tek başına oturuyordu. Bordo perdelerin ardındaki dünyada hayat olabildiğince hızlı akıyorken buradan kilometrelerce uzakta bir çift ağaçların altında öpüşüyor, iki kardeş dondurma almak için annelerine yalvarıyor ve milyonlarca insan hayatlarına öyle veya böyle devam ediyorlardı.

Ofisin kapısı hafif bir şekilde tıklatıldığında Doktor başını kaldırmadan “Girin,” dedi.  Kapı usulca açıldığında içeriye mavi gözlü bir kadın girip altın rengi kapıların birkaç metre ötesinde durdu.

“Her şey istediğin gibi _Dr. Lecter_.”

_Dr. Lecter_ ’ın dudakları hafifçe kıvrılırken elindeki dosyaları masaya dikkatlice bırakıp ayağa kalktı. Bakışlarıyla karşısında kendinden emin bir şekilde duran genç kadını şöyle bir süzdükten sonra kapıya doğru ilerlemeye başladı. Rissa’yı yıllar önce ölümün ellerinden alan Hannibal, onu _her türlü_ konuda eğitmiş, gerekli gördüğü her şeyi ona öğretmişti. Ve şuan Rissa Isaac, Hannibal Lecter’ın _asistanıydı._ Yıllar boyunca yalnız kurt olarak kalan Lecter’ın sürüsü genişlemişti ve O biraz daha genişlemek istiyordu.

Genç kadın siyah mini eteğinin üzerindeki tozları silkelerken kapıdan çıkan Hannibal’ın peşinden yürümeye koyuldu.

“Yapmayı düşündüğün şey aylarımızı alacak Lecter.”

“Tanrıya şükür ki sabırlıyız,” Hannibal cümlesini ve adımlarını kesip Rissa’ya baktı “Öyle değil mi?”

Rissa kalkan kaşların altındaki kahverengi gözlere _hayır_ deme lüksüne sahip değil usulca başını sallayarak onu onayladı. Karanlık merdivenleri inmeye başladıklarında üst katlardan gelen hafif piyano sesi insanın içini ferahlatıyordu. Kıvırcık saçlı kadın küçük bir düğmeye dokunduğunda karanlık _zindan_ saniyeler içinde aydınlanmıştı.

“Üçüncü kapıda.”

Rissa sola dönüp _3_ yazan kapının arkasında ki odaya girdi. Bu oda inceleme odasıydı. Genç kadın masanın arkasına geçerek _kayıt_ yazan düğmeye basıp beklemeye başladı.

*

_Julia Kent - Ailanthus_

Will yavaş yavaş kendine gelmeye başlamıştı, elleri soğuk zincirlerle duvara sabitlenmişti. Ayakları sabit, soğuk zemine değiyordu. Ağzı kurumuştu, karanlıktan başka hiçbir şey göremediği için nerede olduğunu çözemiyor ve bundan oldukça rahatsız oluyordu. Boş bir umutla zincirlerden kurtulmak için debelendi ama vücudu soğuk duvara sürttüğünde hafifçe küfretti. Nedenini bilmediği bir şekilde sakindi. O kadar korkmuyor-

Demir bir kapının açılma sesi düşüncelerini bölerken beyni karıncalanmaya başlayan Will sakinliğin uçup gitmesine engel olmadı. Sert adım sesleri yaklaştı, yaklaştı ve yaklaştı. Yumuşak birkaç parmak boynunda dolaşıyor, kemik yapısını takip ederek alnına doğru çıkıyordu. Misk ve ağaç kokularının harmanlandığı bir koku burnunu okşadığında Will bir anda donup kaldı. Bu kokuyu tanıyordu, bu dokunuşları tanıyordu.

“Hannibal?”

İsmini duyan adam tek hamlede önünde çıplak bir halde duran adamın göz bandını çıkarıp kenara fırlattı. Yüzündeki ifade bir kurtun avını yakaladığındakiyle aynıydı. Takım elbisesi jilet gibi keskin, hedefinin önünde asilce duran _kurt_ dudaklarını minik bir hareketle ıslattıktan sonra yüzüne çarpık bir gülümseme yerleştirdi.

Will’in korku dolu gözlerinden büyük haz alan Hannibal işaret parmağını genç adamın dudaklarına götürüp öylece durdu. Kelimeleri kullanmanın bir anlamı yoktu ama yinede söylemesi gerekecek birkaç şey olacaktı tabii.

“Ne yapıyorsun Han-”

Dudağındaki işaret parmağının iyice bastırılmasıyla cümlesi yarım kalan Will olacakların bilincinde, ellerini kurtarmak için debelenmeye başladı. Kaçmalıydı, kurtulmalıydı. Jack onun yokluğunu anlamalıydı.

Will, karşısındaki canavarın derin gözleriyle karşı karşıya geldiğinde vücudundaki tüm kanın çekildiğini hissetti. Hiç kimse onun yokluğunu hissetmeyecekti. O bu hafta terfisini almıştı ve yeni yaşayacağı yere çoktan gitmiş olması gerekiyordu…

Ama Will hafta sonunu da burada geçirmeyi istemişti.

_LANET OLSUN!_

“Sana sunduğum teklifi kabul etmeliydin, _Will._ ”

Hannibal’ın tok sesi odada yankılanırken duvara sabitlenmiş adam giderek küçüldüğünü hissetti. _Gitme_ demişti ona. Will ise kendi isteklerini düşünmek ile o kadar meşguldü ki açık olan bu tehdidi görememişti. Hiçbir varlık Hannibal Lecter’ı geri çeviremezdi.

Hannibal kırmızıya çalan kahverengi gözlerini, Will’in saf maviliklerine dikerek yavaşça öne doğru eğildi ve parmağıyla mühürlediği dudaklara fısıldadı.

“Yarın. Yarın, seni öldüreceğim Will Graham.”

*

Will’in çığlıkları zindanda yankılanıyor, koridorları dolaşarak büyüyordu. Hannibal’ın sırtı ona dönük, kan içinde kalmış gömleğinin kollarını sıvıyorken önünde duran metal masanın üzerindekileri gözden geçirdi. Ona çok ağır davranmak istemiyordu. Sonuçta onu öldürmek değildi amacı. Tek istediği sürüsüne bir kurt daha katabilmekti.

Arkasına yavaşça dönerek Will’e doğru ilerledi. Mavi gözleri titrek, nefesi kesik kesikti. Kendisini bırakmıştı başı öne eğikti. Böyle durması bileklerini morartacaktı. Hannibal elini Will’in göğsüne bastırarak genç adamı dikleştirdi.

Will’in dudakları patlamış, boynu morarmış, vücudunun birçok yerindeki kesikler açılmış ve kendinden geçen adam kendi kanıyla adeta yıkanmıştı. Hannibal ilk gün için bu kadar yeteceğini biliyor arkasındaki dev aynaya _gel_ dercesine eliyle hareket yaptı.

*

_Üçüncü gün._

Will gözlerini yavaşça açmaya çalıştı. Loş bir ışıkla aydınlatılmış küçük bir odadaydı. Başını sessizce kaldırdı. Tek kişilik bir hücreyi andırıyordu burası ona. Başını sallayıp aklına gelen düşünceleri kovaladı. Dikleşerek yatağında oturdu. Tüm vücudu ağrıyordu ama ilk günkü halinde değildi. İnanılmaz bir hızla morlukları geçmiş, kabuk tutan yaralar iyileşmeye başlamıştı.

Ama ağrı, katlanılacak gibi değildi. Beyni hatırlayamadığı bir sürü görüntü ile doluydu. Bir kadın bedeni hatırlıyordu. Sarı saçlarının yumuşaklığını hala ellerinde hissedebildiği bir kadın bedeni… Sonra kan havuzunun içinde Hannibal ile birlikte yan yana durduklarını hatırlıyordu. Will ellerini kaldırıp avuçlarının içine baktı.

Ne yapmıştı o?

*

Yanıp sönen ışıklar mavi gözleri acıtıyor, kulakları ve beyni derinden gelen tok bir sesle doluyorken kalbi yerinden defalarca sökülüyordu.

“Yarın.” diyordu ses. “Yarın, seni öldüreceğim.”

Saatler süren aynı cümleden sonra tok ses yumuşuyor, onu sarıyor ve kendine çekiyordu. Will sessizliğin tadını çıkaracakken tok ses ninni söylercesine ruhuna mırıldanıyordu.

“Yarın.” diye fısıldıyordu şeytan. “Yarın, beraber öldüreceğiz.”

*

_Bir hafta sonra_

Will soğuğa ve karanlığa çoktan alışmış, daha fazla ne yaşayabileceğini bilmiyorken aslında hiçbir şey umurunda da değildi. Tek isteği Hannibal’ın işini çabuk bitirmesiydi. Şeytan her gün ona ertesi gün öleceğini söylüyordu ama Will o _ertesi gün’_ ün geleceğinden şüpheliydi. Bir hafta sanki 1 ay gibi geçmişti.

En kötü tarafı da Will bazı günleri hatırlamıyordu, ne kadar denese bile hatırlayamıyordu. Bazı anlar hariç… O anlar rüya gibiydi ama genç adam onların gerçek olup olmadığından emin olamıyordu. İnsanları öldürdüğünü görüyordu. _Şeytanla_ beraber, insanları öldürdüklerini görüyordu. Genç adam titreyerek kendini yatağa bıraktı. Bileğinde daha önce fark etmediği bir bileklik vücuduna elektrik dalgaları yolluyordu.

Mavi gözlü adam birkaç dakika sonra kendinden geçti.

*

Elleri kalın ama o kadar da rahatsız etmeyen zincirlerle bir yere sabitlenmişti. Will biraz geriye doğru kendisini itti, sırtı boşluğa geldiğinde kafası biraz karıştı. Bu yeni bir şeydi. Karanlık odanın ışıkları aniden açıldığında Will itirazla bağırarak gözlerini kapadı. Karşısındaki dev aynada çıplak bedenine bakarak camın arkasında birilerinin olduğunu biliyor gözlerini karşıya dikmeye devam etti.

Gri demir kapının açılması nefesinin kesilmesine yeterken takım elbiseli Şeytan içeriye girdi. Elinde bu ortama hiç yakışmayan kırmızı bir gül taşıyordu. Diğer elindekini gördüğünde ise başını sağa sola sallayıp küçük bir _hayır_ mırıldandı.

“Bugün zevk alacağız Will.”

“ _Hayır.”_

Hannibal gülü masaya bırakıp elindeki kırbaç ile Will’in sırtına bir darbe indirdi. Will acıyla haykırırken kendisini gevşemeye zorluyordu. Rahatlamalıydı. Yoksa canı olması gerekenden daha fazla yanacaktı. Rahatlamak zorundaydı.

Şeytan, kurbanının önüne geçip “bana bak,” diye mırıldandı. Mavi gözlü adam usulca başını kaldırırken yavaşça yakım elbisesinden kurtulan Hannibal Lecter’ı izlemeye başladı. Diri vücudu Will’in kalp atışlarını tekletiyor, nefesini dengesizleştiriyordu. İkisi de tamamen çıplak kaldığında Hannibal karşısında gördüğü manzaradan oldukça memnun olacak ki kırbacı Will’in bacaklarında gezdirdi.

Soğuk deri içindeki heyecanı artırıyorken Will neden bu şekilde tepki verdiğini anlayamıyordu. Onu arzulaması hiç mantıklı değildi. Tüm _bedeniyle_ onu arzuluyordu.

“Aferin.” Diye fısıldadı Hannibal Will’in kulağına ve boynunu öpmeye başladı. Boynundaki öpüşlerle hafifçe inleyen adam asılı olduğu zincirlere tutundu. Daha fazlasını istiyordu. Daha fazlasını almalıydı.

Hannibal onu açmak için beklemeyecekti. Daha doğrusu onu açmak için uğraşmayacaktı. Burası onun iniydi ve amacına ulaşmak için yapması gereken daha tonlarca iş vardı.

Kırbacın kızarttığı her yeri öpen Şeytan sonunda Will’in arkasına geçip kırbacı odanın öbür ucuna fırlattı. Erkekliğini, onun arkasına dayayıp boynunu öpmeye başladı. Hannibal’ın elleri her yerdeydi.

“Hazır mısın?”

“Hayır.”

Hannibal cevabı duymamış ya da umursamamış kendisini birkaç kere ona ittirdikten sonra sertçe Will’in içine girdi. Will acıyla haykırıyor, durmasını söylüyorken Hannibal yavaşlasa da onun ne söylediğini duymadan ziyafetine geri döndü.

Çığlıklar aynaya çarpıp tekrar geri dönüyor, dakikalar sonra Will’in haykırışları inlemelere dönmüşken diğer odada, olan biten her şey kayda alınıyordu. Rissa okuduğu Kızıl Ejder kitabın sayfasını çevirirken başını bir kere kaldırıp karşısındaki sahneye baktı. Saniyelik bakışın ardından gözlerini tekrar kitaba indiren genç kadın Will’in bu kadar arzulu olmasına anlam veremiyordu.

*

“Hayır,” dedi camın önünde duran Hannibal. “Yanlış düşünüyorsun Rissa. Unutmamalısın ki vücudumuz aklımızı değiştirir.”

Doktorun bir adım gerisinde duran kadın her şeyi şimdi anlıyor başını hafifçe sallarken Hannibal sorulmamış soruyu cevapladı.

“Elbette başarılı olacağız. Endişen yersiz.”

Camın gerisindeki odada Will yaralarla kaplı bedeni ve aklıyla yatağında deliksiz bir uyku çekiyordu. Bu gece kâbuslar genç adama uğramamıştı ve Will aylardan sonra neredeyse huzurlu denebilecek bir uyku çekiyordu.

Yaklaşık dört aydır her akşam işkence görmüş, bazı günler tecavüze uğramış, bazı günler ise hatırlayamadığı, hatırlamaktan korktuğu şeyler yapmıştı. Birilerini öldürdüğünü biliyordu. Son haftalarda bu anılar daha fazla netleşmeye başlamıştı ve genç adam buna alışmıştı. Hatta daha fazlasını istiyordu.

Öldürmek nefes almak kadar kolaylaşmıştı onun için.

Aylar önce şeytanın söz vermiş olduğu gibi, beraber öldüreceklerdi.

*

Venedik’in sıcak güneşi deri ceketli iki adamın sırtına düşerken, Hannibal ilerideki küçük kahve dükkânında oturan genç bayana doğru yönlerini değiştirdi. Kıvırcık saçlı kadın gözlüklerinin ardından gelen ikiliye bir bakış atıp kahvesinden bir yudum alarak iki kahve daha sipariş etti.

Will ceketini çıkarıp yerine yerleştiğinde kahveler gelmiş ve yanına birkaç kurabiye bırakılmıştı bile. Üçü kahvelerinden bir yudum aldıktan sonra sessizliğin bedenlerini sarmasına izin verdi.

Hannibal Lecter derin bir nefes alırken istediğini her zaman alan biri olarak gökyüzüne baktı. Sürüsünün büyümesinden keyif almıştı. 3 güzel bir rakamdı.

Bakışlarını güneş tutulmasına çevirirken gözlerini kıstı ve yapacakları şeyleri düşünmeye başladı.

**Author's Note:**

> Sonu yine havada kalmış olabilir. Sonlarla ilgili bir sıkıntım var benim sanırım asldjasdı. Buraya kadar okuduysanız hatam vs varsa söylemekten çekinmeyin lütfen. Eleştirilere açığım gayet. Sizi seviyorum. <3


End file.
